Question: An ellipse is defined parametrically by
\[(x,y) = \left( \frac{2 (\sin t - 1)}{2 - \cos t}, \frac{3 (\cos t - 5)}{2 - \cos t} \right).\]Then the equation of the ellipse can be written in the form
\[Ax^2 + Bxy + Cy^2 + Dx + Ey + F = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D,$ $E,$ and $F$ are integers, and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|,|E|,|F|) = 1.$  Find $|A| + |B| + |C| + |D| + |E| + |F|.$
Explanation: In the equation $y = \frac{3 (\cos t - 5)}{2 - \cos t},$ we can solve for $\cos t$ to get
\[\cos t = \frac{2y + 15}{y + 3}.\]In the equation $x = \frac{2 (\sin t - 1)}{2 - \cos t},$ we can solve for $\sin t$ to get
\[\sin t = \frac{1}{2} x (2 - \cos t) + 1 = \frac{1}{2} x \left( 2 - \frac{2y + 15}{y + 3} \right) + 1 = 1 - \frac{9x}{2(y + 3)}.\]Since $\cos^2 t + \sin^2 t = 1,$
\[\left( \frac{2y + 15}{y + 3} \right)^2 + \left( 1 - \frac{9x}{2(y + 3)} \right)^2 = 1.\]Multiplying both sides by $(2(y + 3))^2$ and expanding, it will simplify to
\[81x^2 - 36xy + 16y^2 - 108x + 240y + 900 = 0.\]Therefore, $|A| + |B| + |C| + |D| + |E| + |F| = 81 + 36 + 16 + 108 + 240 + 900 = \boxed{1381}.$